


Call Me

by luamal1217



Series: Call Me. Ziall [1]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Cute, Funny, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-10
Updated: 2014-02-10
Packaged: 2018-01-11 20:53:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 489
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1177804
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/luamal1217/pseuds/luamal1217
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Zayn asks Niall out.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Call Me

**Author's Note:**

> Something short and funny. Got the idea of a comic I found. Enjoy

Niall had been a quiet kind of guy, always alone and reading to himself. He never really had a lot of friends and he preferred it that way. When he got in high school things still remained the same and he kept on spending his time by himself.

He was in the locker room when he heard a few girls giggle behind him. He looked at them noticing that they were looking back at him. Not knowing why he turned to look at the mirror there was in the locker room. He saw nothing funny on his face so he turned to look at his back, wondering if maybe his pants got ripped. Instead he saw a paper stuck on his bag. He reached out to it and pulled it off, turning it around to read it.

 

‘Call me :) <3 xxx-x0xx’

 

Niall blushed right away as he saw it and he looked around to see if he could spot anyone he knew around besides those girls. At the very end of the locker room he saw a guy whom he recognized as Zayn Malik who went away as soon as he was sure that Niall saw him.

Niall panicked. He didn’t know how to answer such a request. He had no idea what to say. That night he barely slept with all the butterflies he had in his stomach. He had never received such a thing and he had no idea how he should act to it. He packed for school in the morning still wondering how he should answer. His mother realized there was something wrong with him since he didn’t finish his breakfast.

Niall tried to hide in all his classes, just in case he encountered Zayn and the other would request an answer or a reason why he hadn’t called. So he decided he would write him a note as well and give it to him. And so he did. He took a file paper and wrote down the reason why he hadn’t called.

He went into the cafeteria. It was a bit noisy there for Niall’s liking but he figured that Zayn might be there. He saw him on the table, with his usual three friends. Niall recognized them as Harry, Liam and Louis. He went up to their table holding the paper in his hand.

Zayn looked up at him, slightly surprised as he saw Niall there. He was about to talk when Niall panicked, stuck the paper onto his forehead and ran out of the cafeteria blushing really hard.

Zayn pulled off the paper surprised by Niall’s actions and he read it. His face fell as he saw what was written. Liam reached out to him asking him what was it and he showed them the paper.

 

 ~~‘I would but~~    I don’t have a cell phone. --- Sorry!!!’

 

The other three giggled commenting on how cute he was as Zayn stared at it confused.

**Author's Note:**

> How was it?


End file.
